Lunatic Pandora
by Flowing Tears
Summary: COMPLETE! Gai is in love with Kakashi, but said jounin has no idea how to win his heart. Team 7 decides to help.
1. i love a lunatic

Lunatic Pandora.

Gai is in love with Kakashi. But Kakashi has no clue. Team 7 decides to help Gai out. random romance and disasters. Maybe good for a smile. Please go aaaw every now and then.

(Thoughts belong to Gai. Just so you know.)

"Sensei! I have finished the 100 laps around the city with my hands behind my back like you wanted me to!" Lee shouted. "Very good Lee! Now go and punch a tree 150 times." Gai said making a nice guy pose, teeth shining with a blinding flash. "And off I am!" Lee shouted running away to punch a defenceless tree.

"What a nice day. Maybe it is time to test my youth." Gai sat down on the grass and started to think about a challenge. _Maybe… a skiing contest? No there is no snow. … … painting?… no he beat me with that one… … how about…_ a smirk crossed Gai's face. _… who would be the best kisser._ And of he was in dreamland, thinking about his secret crush. Well, not that secret to be precise. Everyone knew about it. Except his crush.

"I'm telling you he loves him." A ninja in a bush said to another. "But … but why do that?" She looked at the first. "This will be a lot less complicated. And we'll get an honest answer." The first said. "Can't we just ask if he likes him?" The second one asked the first. "…" A third one said. Then the second ninja went on. "Fine fine. But be gentle ok? And don't rush or he'll get suspicious." The first ninja got ready. "In the name of love and boredom." He whispered so the target couldn't hear him.

_Maybe a striptease? Wait! Those thoughts are for in the bedroom only. …Or under a shower… hmmmmm shower._ Then he picked up a flower. _He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me… why did I had to pick poison ivy?_ Smoke appeared. Gai stood up. "Who is there?" He called out taking a you can try to take me down but you shall never succeed because I am to strong for you pose. He tried to look trough the smoke, but it didn't work. Luckily there was a soft breeze of wind, causing the smoke to disappear. Gai saw the shadow of a man appearing from the smoke. "Who is… there?" He muttered.

"Hey are you alright?" The man asked. "Oww aha, uhrm…Kakashi I aah." Gai muttered some more. "Aren't you supposed to say something about rivalry and youth?" Kakashi asked. "Ohw right. Uhm…" Gai took his common pose. (you know the one where he sticks his butt out very far and raises his arm and stuff?) Then he started. "To meet you here uh… at this very place… destiny has… brought you to me…?" Kakashi looked at him. _He is wearing a shirt and yeans. Please unbutton that shirt…… … No bedroom thoughts while talking to him!_ Gai's face got al red. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Then he walked up to Gai. "What does destiny have to do with me wanting to be with you?" Kakashi said looking at Gai with a bedroom eye. _He's getting really close._ "What do you mean? You want to be with me?" He hesitated. "That's why I'm here." Kakashi said grabbing Gai's shirt. _Please unbutton your shirt. … NO BEDROOM THOUGHTS! _ Kakashi pulled Gai close. Gai had no idea how to react. "So… about destiny… … do you … want…to challenge me?" Gai just asked. "I want something else." Kakashi said. Then he hooked his left leg behind Gai's legs and pushed him over. Gai lay on the ground with Kakashi on top of him. _Just like my dreams._ He tried to push Kakashi off him but he seemed to be to strong. _ Must train harder to defeat rival_. Kakashi lowered his head till it was extremely close to Gai's. then he sat up and took of his mask. "Take me now." Kakashi demanded as he unbuttoned his shirt. Gai however lost it and fainted.

"NARUTO! YOU OVERDID IT!" Sakura screamed. Naruto had ended his newest art of Kaka-no-jujitsu. "Well I have to admit. This wasn't the reaction I wanted." Naruto said looking down at said sensei. "But, but. It worked at Iruka." He then said looking accused. "Because you practically jumped him." Sakura said smacking his head. "…" Sasuke said as he came to inspect. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Naruto screamed at him. "Well never mind. Seems he really likes our sensei." Sakura said inspecting Gai for a nose bleed." Then she looked at Naruto. "When will he wake up?" Naruto thought for a second. And another second. And another one.

(5 minutes later) "I have no idea." He said with pride. Sakura gave him an evil glare and Sasuke was looking cool a few meters away. Then Gai stirred. He woke up and looked very confused. "What is going on?" He asked when he saw Naruto pointing at him. "He'll wake up… a few seconds ago." He said looking even prouder.

"What is going on?" Gai just asked. "Admit it! You luv our Sensei!" Naruto screamed at him. Gai blushed a deep red. "Yes I do. Alot." He admitted. Then Naruto went on. "And I know Because the whole town knows except our sensei." Gai blushed some more. "Well, Kakashi isn't exactly the brightest mind every now and then." He Said looking a little bit depressed. "Well then. Lets get the two of you together." Sakura said. _"Yeah! In the name of male to male love"_ Inner Sakura said. "No! Then he'll know I like him!" Gai suddenly jumped. "Well duh." Naruto said. "Ok, this is what you must do." Sakura started. "Hey wait I have an idea to." Naruto screamed. "Never mind this will work better." She spat back. "But you don't know what I want to say!" Naruto whined. "And I don't care!" She hauled. "Well I bet it will never work. I bet Gai has to ask Kakashi out on a date." Naruto told her in her face. "How did you know that?" She asked. "Never mind. Now then Cupid. About my master plan." Naruto turned to Gai. "Tell me about your plan." Gai wanted to know. You shall… save him from…" Then smoke appeared and Naruto had turned into…

Note: what is Naruto's master plan? I know muahaha. Now then. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	2. the plan of love

Lunatic Pandora.

Gai is in love with Kakashi. But Kakashi has no clue. Team 7 decides to help Gai out. random romance and disasters. Maybe good for a smile. Please go aaaw every now and then.

Oh and I don't own the characters by the way.

(Thoughts belong to Gai. Just so you know.)

The smoke around Naruto was slowly disappearing. And when it was gone, Gai fell over manga style. "Naruto! What is this!" Sakura screamed at him. Naruto looked almost the same. Except he was wearing an eye patch, beard and long boots. His hair seemed to have a red glow to. "Naruto… are you sure?" Gai asked as he got up. "But. My plan is brilliant! I am gonna kidnap Kakashi, and then you come and save him. He will fall in love with you and Kakashi will have 14 baby's and then you guys are gonna live in a palace and you will live happily ever after." Silence.

…

"Kakashi can't have baby's. He is a man." Sasuke revealed the mystery of God. "Yeah, it is a stupid plan." Sakura said just because she has a Sasuke fetish. "But…" He continued ignoring her. "Your plan is so stupid that it might actually work." With this, Sakura lost al hopes of ever dating Sasuke. "What do you suggest?" Gai asked now getting nervous because even Sasuke had agreed. "There are a few changes I would like to make." He said looking devilish. "First… lets go get some one who would like to help us, but still would be strong enough to take on Kakashi. Then we go get a disguise for said person. After that, we create the perfect ambush, capture Kakashi, tie him up, you save him, and if Naruto's theory will work…" He ended looking thoughtfully at the blonde. "… Then Kaka-sensei will have 14 baby's…?"

More silence.

…

"…" Gai said. _I wonder if Naruto knows anything about men_… "… … idiot" Sakura said. "No…" Sasuke said. "I Think I know just the man who will help us at this grand scheme, and still is strong enough to take on our sensei." Naruto said taking a 'smart guy pose'. "Good. Lets go!" Gai said standing next to Naruto taking the 'hero pose'.

(At the office of the Hokage…)

"Him?" Sasuke said looking at the old man. "But he is the top dog of our town." Naruto said pointing at the his 'victim'. "What is this al about?" The Hokage asked. "I am deeply sorry to have disturbed you sir… but…uhm." Gai apologised. "Never mind! I know someone else!" Naruto screamed again. Sasuke eyed him. "But we need to go to the wave country to get him." He suddenly said just in time to hold Sakura from smacking him. "In the name of love!" Gai screamed already as good as half way on the trip.

(The wave country…)

"Him…? Sasuke said. (woohoo flashback) "But he is stronger then our sensei." Naruto said with puppy dog eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto's next 'victim' asked. "HE WILL KILL OUR SENSEI!" Sakura screamed in Naruto's ear. _We are gonna die if we don't get away from here_. Gai looked at said 'victim'. "I am Maito Gai. Pleased to meet you." He said to the man. "Forget it. I don't think Zabuza is willing to help us." Sakura said smacking Naruto one last time. "Thought you died during our last battle?" Sasuke asked to distract Zabuza from shoving his sword up Gai's but. "The writer of this story really likes me. So for now… I live." He said putting his sword down. "Lll…le.. lets go… h.. home." Gai muttered.

(Back home…)

"There is one person that will definitely help us." Naruto said taking another pose. "We are not going to ask Kabuto to help us." Sakura said making a fist. "Then how about…" Sakura punched Naruto. "And definitely NOT Orochimaru!" She screamed in his ear. "But he is good in illusions." Naruto said as another fist landed on his face. "I think Iruka-sensei would love to help." Sakura said when she was finished on Naruto's face. "Then lets go get him." Gai said already on his way.

(At Iruka's place…)

"But I don't think I can take on Kakashi." Iruka said rather annoyed. And yet again… silence.

"Lets go get Asuma." Sasuke finally said.

(At Asuma's place…)

"Sure I'll help." Asuma said. "That is wonderful." Sakura said looking relieved. "Do you have some kind of costume so Kakashi won't know who you are?" Sasuke asked just in case. "Yes I do." Asuma said. He looked at Gai for a second and then got out of his chair. "But I think I will need help." He said thinking about the one he had to capture. "I know who will assist you!" Naruto said with joy.

(Back at Iruka's place….)

"I am not going to help. I will get in the way." Iruka said getting very annoyed. "Dunce." Sasuke said stomping the blond. "I was thinking about someone else." Asuma said.

(At Anko's place…)

"Sure… do you have a plan?" She asked sipping her thee. "Almost." Sasuke said. "Let me get some clothes so Kakashi won't recognize me." She said when she had finished her thee. "See? She'll help out good." Asuma said. "This is great." Gai said with tears of joy. Anko came back. "Everyone has their stuff? Sakura said. Everyone nodded. "Lets go. Naruto, you go get Kakashi and we will set the traps." The blond looked up. "Why can't I help setting up traps?" He asked as sweet as he could. "Because you probably will get stuck in one of them." Sakura said as she got up from her chair. "Lets just get going." Sasuke said.

Will the plan work? Then my story would finish soon ne?

Why Zabuza, Kabuto and Orosomething? Because they are the bad guys . it was supposed to be funny. liked it? hated it? tell me and tell me why. Reviews please. And give me suggestions and stuff. I want to make it worth reading. And don't flame because I wouldn't recognize one if you would send it to me… XD


	3. the plan of morons

Lunatic Pandora.

Gai is in love with Kakashi. But Kakashi has no clue. Team 7 decides to help Gai out. random romance and disasters. Maybe good for a smile. Please go aaaw every now and then.

Disclaimer: Oh and I don't own the characters by the way.

And this time… the thoughts belong to Naruto.

"I'm so glad you guys want to help me." Gai squealed like a little girl. "No problem. Now go dig a hole where I told you to." Sasuke said pointing down the road. "I shall do just that!" Gai ran away with a shovel that came out of nowhere. Sasuke looked at Asuma. "You do the net?" Asuma nodded with a smile. Then he combined his hands to a seal and chakra started to flow beneath his feet. The he climbed up a high tree. "I will help him out." Sakura said as she did the same. Anko walked up to Sasuke. "Tell me what the plan exactly is." Sasuke took a small piece of paper out of his pocket. "I wrote it down in steps in case Naruto had any questions." He gave her the paper.

(Imagine bad drawings here. You know like you drew when you were 3 years old)

Step 1: We (as in not Naruto) set up traps.

Step 2: Naruto gets Kakashi here. How is his problem.

Step 3: Kakashi steps in one of the traps.

Step 4: He gets 'captured' by Anko and Asuma. (who are in disguise.)

Step 5: Gai fights bad guy's (Anko and Asuma) and rescues Kakashi.

Step 6: Kakashi will fall in love with Gai.

And written as the last step in a completely different handwriting stood…

Step 7: Kakashi gets 14 baby's.

Anko sweat dropped. She gave the piece of paper to Sasuke. Sasuke sweat dropped to.

(Some where in some street with Naruto…)

_How do I get him to come with me?_ Naruto walked down some street in the hope to find his sensei. _What if he doesn't want to come with me?_ Naruto paled. "Then Sakura will hate me even more!" Naruto almost started to whimper. "And why would she hate you this time?" Naruto paled some more. _Oh fu…_ He turned around. "I… uuuuuuh." Naruto told Kakashi. "Are you alright?" Kakashi eyed Naruto. "I… need you to… come to the… forest…" Naruto said with shaky voice. "Why?" His sensei wanted to know. _So we can get you to fall in love with Gai so you can get 14 baby's._ "I…I want to…" Naruto started to think as hard as he could.

(In the forest…)

When will they come back?" Asuma asked when he got out of the tree. "Its been an hour since Naruto left to get Kakashi." Sakura said. Don't worry he will come back and he will bring Kakashi…" Sasuke said. "You guys go and help Gai with his hole. I'll go get Naruto." He said as he did a transportation jutsu. (in this story he knows one ok.)

(Back to Naruto. 3 minutes later.)

Kakashi looked bored. "I'll be going then." He said as he grabbed his book_. Oh come on think._ Naruto looked around. "I… I…" Kakashi turned on his heel to leave. _Think think think_. Somewhere above Naruto and Kakashi, Sasuke appeared. "I need … you to…" Naruto looked into the deserted street. "Ineedyoutotellmehowtodoablowjob." And with this, Kakashi dropped his book, Sasuke paled and Naruto wondered if he scared his teacher. "Huh…" Was Kakashi's brilliant response. "Oh forget it I just need you to come to the forest with me." Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Well if it is very important to you I will come along.

(Back in the forest (again)…)

"He's coming!" Sasuke called out as he reappeared in front of Sakura. "Lets hide." She said as she gave Anko and Asuma a sign. "Get ready Gai." Sasuke turned to him. He gave him a thumbs up and ran to hide in some bushes.

…

(Still in the forest… 20 minutes later…)

"So what did you wanted to know?" Kakashi asked as Naruto was dragging him along. "And why did we have to come here?" Kakashi stopped, making Naruto almost fall. _Shit he's not coming any further_. "I wanted to know…" Naruto started. "Yes?" Kakashi looked friendly at him. "Can we discuss while walking?" Naruto asked. "Fine." Kakashi followed Naruto down the path. Where did they set up the traps again? Naruto just walked blindly, hoping he did not fall in one of the traps. I hope I don't fall in one of the traps. Maybe… Naruto ran a few feet further from Kakashi. "I wondered…" He started. Kakashi gave him full attension as Naruto ran further. "I was wondering… do you like GaaAAAAH!" Naruto fell into the hole Gai had dug.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Kakashi wondered if this was some kind of joke. But when he didn't receive any kind of answer, he got… worried. He started to walk over to the hole, when the net fell on him. "What the hell?" He called out in shock. "Naruto!" He looked at the hole. "Sensei?" _Looks like we got you._ Naruto climbed out of the hole. "I'm coming!" Naruto ran at Kakashi, but was stopped by some stranger. (Asuma) "My my what do I have here?" Asuma said. "Some brat." Another person said. (Anko… duh) She walked over to Kakashi. He was trying to sit up straight. And succeeded to. "What do you want?" Naruto asked enjoying the little game. _Heh heh_ "We are here for the copynin." The man said as he grabbed a kunai and grabbed Naruto with his other hand. "Lemmego!" He screamed. _Man this is so cool_. "Let him go." Kakashi said looking pissed as hell. _Where is Gai?_ "Release them you fiends!" Some guy in the bush behind Kakashi screamed. _There is Gai._ "Who is there?" Anko asked. "It is I, Gai." Gai screamed as he jumped in front of Kakashi like Batman did. You know in that one movie?

"Gai?" Kakashi asked. "Do not worry beautiful virgin. I shall save you." Gai said winking at Kakashi asked. "Well technically, I'm not a virgin…" Kakashi said. "Who do you think you are?" Asuma asked. "Here I come!" Gai screamed as he (not really ofcourse) Jump kicked Asuma away from Naruto. _This is great._ "Thanks." Naruto said as he ran up to Kakashi. "Wait… ?... Anko?"Kakashi looked at her. "?" Anko said. "And… and Asuma!" Kakashi stood up. "so… this is a joke?" Gai looked at him. He'll hate him now… "And I really fell for it." Kakashi looked around. "How stupid." Then he poofed away, leaving everyone behind. "We need a new plan. Sakura said.

Haha didn't work. Like it? Next up… Kakashi (Finally) finds the truth. Leave a review on your way out please.


	4. stupid encounter

Lunatic Pandora.

Gai is in love with Kakashi. But Kakashi has no clue. Team 7 decides to help Gai out. random romance and disasters. Maybe good for a smile. Please go aaaw every now and then.

Disclaimer: Oh and I don't own the characters by the way.

Thoughts of Gai.

"It went better then expected." Anko sat up straight in her chair. "I know, I know what we can do!" Naruto screamed in Gai's ear. Then he received a smack on his head. Sakura looked like the devil. "We are NOT asking Orochimaru to put a spell on Kakashi!" She punched him again. "Wait… how did you get Kakashi to come along with you to the forest?" Anko asked Naruto. He blushed. "Well, I knew I had to be smart, cunning, better then him…" Then Sasuke interrupted. "He asked Kakashi how to do a blow job." Everyone paled. "Well I need to go home. I have a mission starting tomorrow." Asuma looked around. "Me to. I need my beauty sleep." Anko left. "Good luck." Asuma said waving at Gai. "Thanks." He said.

"SENSEI!" Lee screamed as he made an appearance some time after Asuma had left. "What is it Lee?" Gai looked at him. "I have finished training for today sir." He said looking proud. "Very good then. Now you go home and rest." Gai did a thumbs up. "Sir is something the matter?" Lee asked him. "That is not for you to worry about." Gai smiled. "We wanted to hook Kakashi up with Gai but Kakashi is a bit of an idiot." Sasuke said. "Is that true sensei?" Lee looked at said sensei. "Yes it is. Kakashi isn't that bright when it comes to love." Gai looked out of the window.

"Insult him!" Naruto screamed. "NEVER!" Gai screamed harder. "Maybe… we make him jealous?" Lee said. "That could mean trouble." Sakura said. She looked at Sasuke. He was looking out of the window. The clouds were white and the sun was shining. He looked down at the street. A young couple was walking past a flower shop. The man seemed to buy some flowers. He gave them to his girlfriend. "I got it." He turned around. He looked at Naruto. "We'll insult him." He smiled. He continued when Gai wanted to rip his head off. "And Gai will help Kakashi out." Sakura looked from Naruto back at Sasuke. "I don't get it." She and Lee said together. We'll find some one who will insult Kakashi. And Gai will kick the mans ass for it." Lee stood up. "Good idea." He said. Gai looked around. "How about they will fight over Kakashi?" Naruto stood up. "No Gai will kick his ass for the insult." Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. "I think I know who will help us." Naruto walked to the door. "Then lets go." Sakura smiled.

(At Iruka's place…)

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked as he saw the exact same party as this morning. "Did your plan work?" He asked randomly. "Didn't work." Sakura said as she looked at the floor. "WE HAVE A NEW PLAN!" Naruto screamed at his favourite sensei. Iruka paled. "What?" He looked at Gai who was smiling nervous. "You will insult our sensei and Gai will kick your ass for it." Naruto had practically jumped the man. "Actually, I think Kakashi will blast me to dust before I can finish my insult. You need to ask someone else." Iruka blushed a little. "TO THE WAVE COUNTRY!" Naruto screamed as he jumped out of the window.

(Still with Sasuke's party in Konohamaru….)

"He'll be back." Sasuke said.

(The wave country…)

"I can't find him." Naruto looked at some people. "I'm going home."

(In Konohamaru…)

"I couldn't find Zabuza." Naruto revealed. _Thank god_. Gai sweat dropped. "Don't worry. I did!" Sakura came running down the street. _I'm gonna die._ "Where is he?" Sasuke asked. "I'll take you there. Gai get ready. Zabuza is about to encounter Kakashi. They both seem to be heading towards the great hall. They should meet there." They started running.

(Near the great hall, still in Konohamaru…)

"Here?" Lee asked. "Yes there is our Kakashi." Naruto pointed. Everyone looked. "And there is Zabuza." Naruto pointed the other way. Everyone looked again. _He's gonna eat me alive. _Kakashi walked while reading his book. Zabuza walked while looking up enjoying the sky. The whole street was empty, but they still managed to bump into each other. Kakashi dropped his book. Zabuza looked down. "You dropped your book." He said as he pointed down. "Tss I know." Kakashi said as he reached down. He picked his book up and stood straight. "What are you doing here?" He then asked Zabuza. "I'm on vacation." Zabuza said. "I don't think they are going to argue." Sasuke whispered from the bush. (they are hiding in a bush by the way) But no one spoke, for Zabuza looked at them in horror. "What is it?" Kakashi asked. "That bush said something." Zabuza pointed at said bush. "Maybe it will eat us!" Kakashi was standing closer to him. "Run like hell!" Zabuza screamed as they both ran separate way's.

"We need a new plan." Gai said.

Me: Haha I was gonna end the story when more idea's popped up in my head. Hope you will enjoy them. Leave a review on your way out. Send me your thoughts.

Cactus: Photosynthesis, Photosynthesis


	5. the confession

Lunatic Pandora.

Gai is in love with Kakashi. But Kakashi has no clue. Team 7 decides to help Gai out. random romance and disasters. Maybe good for a smile. Please go aaaw every now and then.

Disclaimer: Oh and I don't own the characters by the way.

Thoughts of Gai.

(during sunset, at the local ramen shop…)

"Damn, we need a new plan again." Naruto said. He was the first to receive his bowl of ramen. "Wait, I think I got it." Lee came walking down the road. "Huh?" Gai asked. "Lee you should be training." He looked at his student. "But, your happiness is more important for now." Lee looked at him. "T…Thank you Lee." Gai said. "Its ok. As long as you are happy." Lee said with tears in his eyes. Then they had their Gai/Lee moment of hugging and crying.

(Still at the ramen shop, after Gai and Lee were done crying…)

"I have a plan." Lee said. Then he eyed Naruto. "Do you remember what you said yesterday?" Naruto thought for a moment.

(Flashback to earlier this day…)

"Naruto… are you sure?" Gai asked as he got up. "But… my plan is brilliant! I am gonna kidnap Kakashi, and then you come and save him. He will fall in love with you and Kakashi will have 14 baby's and then you guys are gonna live in a palace and you will live happily ever after."

(Flashback is over…)

"14 baby's?" Lee asked him. Then he shook his head. "No I mean later that day. Uhm… " Naruto interrupted him. "I know!" He called out.

(Second flashback…)

Kakashi looked bored. "I'll be going then." He said as he grabbed his book_. Oh come on think._ Naruto looked around. "I… I…" Kakashi turned on his heel to leave. _Think think think_. Somewhere above Naruto and Kakashi, Sasuke appeared. "I need … you to…" Naruto looked into the deserted street. "Ineedyoutotellmehowtodoablowjob." And with this, Kakashi dropped his book, Sasuke paled and Naruto wondered if he scared his teacher. "Huh…" Was Kakashi's brilliant response.

(End flashback…)

"…" Lee said. "But I didn't want to remember that." Naruto suddenly said. "No I mean about when you… uhm… you said Gai had to fight for Kakashi." Lee looked rather angry. "ooooow that. Why?" Naruto looked like a fool. "So Kakashi will understand Gai has feelings for him." Sakura turned around with a smile. "Yes!" Gai screamed. "But who will help us this time?" He wondered out loud. Just a few seconds later, Iruka passed the ramen shop. "Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a grin. Iruka stopped and looked at him. No emotions shown on his face. "No." He said as he walked on. "We need a new victim." Naruto scowled.

"Lets forget this." Gai interfered. "What? But why?" Lee asked dramatically. "If I would fight with the other we could break things or hurt people. Or worse." Naruto looked up from behind his ramen. "What can be worse?" He asked while he stuffed his face with more food. "Kakashi could get hurt." Gai said not looking from his bowl. "But we can give it a try." Sakura tried. "Or you could just talk to the man and make him understand." The ramen guy said. "I will do that!" Gai screamed as he… was.. already gone…

What was I thinking? Gai walked down the road kicking a small rock. Kakashi won't understand. Right? He passed a flower shop. I still need to give Anko a birthday gift to. He decided it would be flowers. No I mustn't think like that. Kakashi will be mine! He claimed him as his own. He walked down the road. But not to his own apartment.

(Kakashi's place…)

"Gai?" Kakashi asked when he opened the door. "I wanted to visit. You know because of what happened this morning and all." Gai said, face red from embarrassment. "Ow that. It was a funny joke." Kakashi smiled from behind his mask. _Thank you lord_. "Well… come in." Kakashi wanted to grab him but Gai stopped him. "I really should be going actually…" He was stopped by Kakashi. "I have cookies." And that, Gai couldn't resist.

(inside Kakashi's place…)

"Why did you bring flowers?" Kakashi finally popped the question. Gai looked at the flowers and put them on the floor next to him. he then stood up and set himself next to Kakashi.

"Look… I uhm." Gai started. "What is it?" Kakashi asked. "There is something I wanted to tell you for some time now." Gai blushed . "Why did you wait then?" Kakashi asked. "Huh?" Kakashi shifted a little. "I mean… if you wanted to tell me some time now, we had a duel last week." Kakashi looked at Gai. "Well… its not that easy." Gai took a deep breath. "Then what is it?" Kakashi looked at him.

"I… I have liked you for some time now." He grabbed Kakashi's hand. "Really liked you." He told him. "Wait a minute." He looked at Kakashi. And said person looked angry. "What do you mean… liked me for some time? We have been friends for years." He pulled his hand out of Gai's. "No not that. I mean really liked you." Gai tried to calm Kakashi down. "?" Kakashi asked. "The way you are better then me. Stronger then me. Faster, smarter. … more beautiful then everyone I have ever seen." Gai looked hopefully at Kakashi. "You are very important to me." He looked deep in Kakashi's visible eye. "I don't get it." Kakashi said. "I… want us to… be together… like…" Gai swallowed what seemed to be a brick.

Kakashi looked around, avoiding Gai's eyes. Gai grabbed both of Kakashi's hands now. "I… I love you." Kakashi looked at Gai. "What?" Kakashi looked confused. "I love you. I want us to be together." Gai's grip on Kakashi's hands became a little tighter. "I… I don't know what to say…" Kakashi averted his gaze, but Gai gently grabbed his chin. "Say you will give me a chance, let me make you happy." Gai looked hopefully at Kakashi. "I don't know…" Kakashi wanted his hands back. Gai didn't give them back. "Please?" He asked with big eyes.

"Well… I guess you disserve a chance." Kakashi looked down. And with those words, Gai couldn't be happier. He hugged Kakashi close. And was relieved Kakashi hugged him back. It was silent for a while. Then Kakashi had to ask. "Why did you bring flowers?" Now Gai wasn't stupid enough to tell him they were for Anko. "I bought them for you." Gai whispered. As a response Kakashi made a sound. Like a beaver who was giving birth. "What is it?" Gai asked. "I don't have a vase, and the stores have closed to."

And outside, Naruto over the rooftops of several houses to get home when he noticed them on Kakashi's couch in his flat. They seemed to be hugging. Gai had pulled Kakashi's mask off and they were kissing. _I wonder when Kaka-sensei will have his first baby_. Naruto thought as he went on his way again.

End.

Well I liked the chapter. Did you like it to? Not much to say except I am sorry for the long update, and thank you for reading and/or reviewing. -. O

nooooo don't worry I will keep updating. How will their relationship go? Will Gai and Kakashi be happy together or will bad things happen? (like … yeah…)

Bu-bye.


	6. ice cream

Lunatic Pandora.

Umn… not sure about summary anymore… oh well…

Disclaimer: Oh and I don't own the characters by the way.

Its gonna be short and sweet. This may be a mild turn on. Just clean fun. (well not clean) Should make you laugh.

-----

"We're out of ice cream." Kakashi pouted as he had just filled his last bowl. "Do you want some?" Kakashi wanted to share. Gai smiled from his couch. "No its ok you eat it." He told Kakashi who smiled rather satanically. Gai was laying on the couch for about 15 minutes now, so he decided it would be time to get up. …or maybe not. He closed his eyes and could hear Kakashi stalk around the room.

But then again who could blame him. It had been a warm day, and laying on the couch without his shirt seemed to cool him down abit. He felt he deserved his break. He had spend the whole day training with Lee, and was relieved when Lee allowed him to go home. Because knowing Kakashi he had burned the house down if he would've been alone any longer.

Sweet as he is, Kakashi had lost a great part of his sanity throughout the years. Personally, Gai blamed some of the enemy's Kakashi had to fight. Still, Kakashi wasn't as dangerous as people thought him to be.

Gai suddenly felt some kind of weight press on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Kakashi had decided to sit on his chest. Kakashi held his bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. He kept staring out of the window without looking at his ice cream. He put his spoon in the bowl and lifted it again, taking the sugary substance with it.

Gai closed his eyes again. Looking at how Kakashi eats his ice cream wasn't exactly soothing his 'needs'. Well, Gai was still as youthful as ever, and he couldn't be happier. Kakashi waking him up every morning, forcing him to eat the breakfast he had made and getting locked in his own home until he would be late for an appointment for at least one hour didn't really bother Gai that much.

The fact that Kakashi seemed to be more interested in finding out what tblsp was in the cookbook then have sex, now that bothered Gai.

They had been together for almost a month now. After the Hokage had forced Kakashi to retire from being a jonin and the fact Kakashi accidentally burned his house down while claiming some guy had attacked him, Gai had decided to take him under his wing. He found no trouble while taking care of Kakashi, taking him out every now and then. And when Gai needed a break from a hyperactive Kakashi, the Hokage would give him a minor mission so Kakashi would get some exorcise. Gai sometimes wondered if Kakashi would feel down because of that.

To bad he didn't know Kakashi loved his jobs, and couldn't really give a rats ass.

Gai wondered how much Kakashi had lost of his sanity when he suddenly felt a cold shock going through his chest. Opening his eyes again, he saw Kakashi had spilled his ice cream on his chest. _Kakashi seems to look rather sad_. Gai raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi's face was filled with emotions. Anger, because he dropped his ice cream. Sadness, because he dropped his ice cream. And confusion, as he kept wondering why his ice cream had fallen of his spoon. Gai smiled from amusement as Kakashi was looking at the ice cream in his bowl. So now Gai just has to ask.

"What happened?" He smiled as kindly as he could trying his best not to laugh really hard. "I dropped my ice cream." Kakashi said looking rather sad. "Yeah you dropped it on my chest." He pretended to pout. "Nja?" Kakashi looked at Gai's chest, amazed by this discovery.

Kakashi moved to put his bowl on the table. Then he lowered himself to Gai's chest. Gai raised his other eyebrow and then shivered when Kakashi dipped his tongue in the ice and then started to lick ever so slowly. Gai's face turned red and he let out a soft moan when Kakashi licked his nipple. Kakashi seemed to enjoy himself, not paying any attention to Gai's short moans. _Oh damn._ Gai thought as he put his hands softly on Kakashi's back, not wanting to scare him off.

Gai closed his eyes, moaning into Kakashi's touch. He didn't want Kakashi to stop, as he was getting harder with every lick Kakashi gave. Then it al stopped. Kakashi looked up at Gai while licking his lips like a happy child. Gai moved to claim Kakashi's lips, relieved Kakashi didn't move away. Gai hugged him closer, deepening the kiss. He needed Kakashi. Really bad.

Gai held him tightly, not wanting Kakashi to get away. Gai kissed his cheek and jaw, licking Kakashi's chin as a mockery from a few moments ago. Then Gai lowered to Kakashi's neck, trailing soft kisses down over his shoulder. Kakashi moaned before letting out a giggle. Then a loud pock against the window took their attention. A big 'ol fly was zooming around, trying to get out.

"It's a fly!" Kakashi had jumped up now chasing it, leaving Gai alone on the couch while bumping his head against the wall before going back to chasing the fly.

Gai just got dumped. For a fly. A big black zooming his big ass around the room fly. Well, like hell he would admit defeat. When Kakashi would leave the room, he would swat that fly flat like paper. _How sweet revenge shall be_. Gai's grin grew over his face.

_Note to self: when we are going to have sex tie Kakashi up or make sure to be sitting on top so when distracted, Kakashi has nowhere to go._ Gai smiled before getting up. "I'm going to take a quick shower." He looked at Kakashi who acknowledged him before smiling back. He nodded and then went back to the fat fly who was still zooming around.

After a cold shower Gai felt like taking on the world. He walked down the hallway towards the bedroom he and Kakashi shared to change into clean clothes. _What to wear?_ Gai walked around the bed and hung the towel he used on a rack, leaving him in his birthday suit. But why shouldn't he? This was still his house, and if Kakashi would complain the worst thing he could do was getting jumped by him.

"Haha!" Gai laughed at the thought when, all of a sudden, the fat fly zoomed around his face. Then Gai got thrown on the bed by a forceful impact. Gai opened his eyes and stared into the face of his lover who was holding his hands together. Kakashi grinned like the devil. "I got it." He whispered before opening his hands to show Gai.

(… do I have to mention the fly flew away?)

Kakashi looked rather shocked. "I had it." He looked as the fly flew away, cursing his captor in a language only Beelzebub could understand. Gai smiled some more. "You had it." Kakashi then jumped off him and ran towards the other rooms, leaving Gai alone on the bed. _I think I will be needing a rope._ He thought as he got dressed.

-----

Well I decided to keep continuing this fic since so many people seem to like it. Needless to say so do I. I still have a few idea's although I have to admit I'm not sure how to put them. I'm gonna keep the story simple.

Gai is horny and Kakashi is stupid.

Any suggestions, comments or, if I made a mistake, you are free to tell me. Like, someone told me about konamaru and konohagakure 'n stuff. I am rather thankful if someone wants to correct my mistakes, since I'm to stupid to do so myself. Thank you. .


	7. Chibi

Lunatic Pandora.

Umn… not sure about summary anymore… oh well…

Disclaimer: Oh and I don't own the characters by the way.

Several ideas have come to me, so more chapters will come up.

I really, really felt like writing this. You can ignore this chapter if you want to, it doesn't really fit in the story that much but I don't really care. But flame me and you will face Armageddon. So don't be an ass ok?

-------

Chibi.

Another beautiful morning. Gai woke up when he felt little teeth trying to pierce his skin, somewhere along his foot. He blinked out of confusion. He turned to Kakashi who still seemed vast asleep. He tried not to think about it anymore and turned with his back to Kakashi again and nuzzled into the sheets.

Feeling sleep drifting back again he could feel something else. Something walked past his legs, and up to his chest. Gai opened his eyes again. Through the thin blanket he saw a little bump moving up to his face. The little bump stopped to his neck, and Gai felt something hairy now. He lifted his blanket.

"Chibi?" He blinked again. The hairy little pack of fur looked up at him, acknowledging his presence. Gai smiled and moved his hand to him, stroking the bundle of joy. Chibi was almost completely broken white to light grey, only a few dark grey hairs grew on his neck. "How did you get out and up here?" Gai whispered to the rat.

Gai lifted the blanked of his body. He grabbed some clothing from a chair and put them on. He turned and looked at the rat. It seemed he had followed Gai's every movement. "Spying on me?" Gai smiled while he grabbed Chibi with two hands. He walked to the living room with him in his hands, opening the door, and so taking his hand of Chibi, he climbed to Gai's shoulder and sat there, enjoying the new view. Gai smiled some more.

"Lets get you something to eat." Gai put Chibi on the table next to his cage. Gai smiled again. _Kakashi had forgotten to close Chibi's cage._ Gai looked in one of the pans and took out a little piece of potato. He gave it to the rat who grabbed it from his hands like he hadn't eaten for a month and ran to his cage. He jumped on top of it and wanted to jump in with the grace of a cheetah. But he remembered he wasn't a cheetah and landed with a rather loud plop.

Gai closed his cage, looking for a while as Chibi ate his food and went to his 'burrow' to sleep. He rolled into a ball before stretching and lay there on his side. _Very attractive._ Gai thought. His fast breath became a little shorter and soon the rat was asleep.

"I'm gonna get you a Husky. " Kakashi looked at Gai who was dragging him to the pet store. "Husky? A dog?" Kakashi asked. Gai just smiled. "You're a little allergic to dogs." Kakashi was forced into the pet store. "Well… you're getting a Husky." Gai just answered. Kakashi looked around the small store. He didn't knew they sold dogs here to, not to mention pedigrees.

_Then the sales women walked over to them with a small carton box. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. First at Gai, then the women, to the box and back to Gai. The box moved and it seemed something was gnawing at it. Kakashi raised his other eyebrow to. "He's rather old, but I'm sure you two will get along if you give him enough attention." The sales woman gave a smile and walked to help other customers. _

"_But you wanted to give me a Husky." Kakashi looked at Gai who's grin grew wider. Kakashi opened to bow to see what was in it. A white hairy head with two black round eyes looked at him. Kakashi smiled from behind his mask. "It's a Husky rat." Gai said as they walked back. Kakashi loved his new pet already._

Gai looked into the room and heard Kakashi stumble around in the other. He smiled. Chibi must've had some adventure through the night. I wonder how old he really is. Gai worried but smiled when Kakashi walked into the room. Kakashi smiled back and then looked at his pet. Chibi was vast asleep now. You just missed him. "He went to sleep a few seconds ago." Gai looked at Kakashi who seemed to understand.

"That's ok." Kakashi smiled at him again, and Chibi stirred, waking up at his masters voice. "?" Gai said. Chibi went to a little corner of his cage and did a poopy. When he was done he wanted to get out again. Kakashi opened his cage and the rat climbed out and onto the table. "?" Gai asked. "Can he have something to eat?" Kakashi asked. "Give him some beans." Gai offered. Kakashi went to get some beans, Chibi getting restless, walking up and down the large table.

When Kakashi had some beans, Chibi started to run and wanted to stop a few inch from the edge. He stopped on a smooth piece of paper and he glided of the table. Taking the paper with him. luckily Gai cached him, and the rat didn't seem to know what happened. He wanted to go to Kakashi for beans. Gai stood up, and when Chibi didn't think he was fast enough he gently bit Gai's thumb. Gai however, didn't mind at all.

It went like this for a few weeks, Kakashi's love for Chibi grew, not to mention Gai's jealousy when Kakashi would hug and kiss Chibi, but not him. He didn't really care though, he had to admit he loved the little animal to. To fill his little bowl with the same food as he and Kakashi would eat during dinner. Letting it cool down and after dinner feeding the little whiteness.

But Gai knew, just like Kakashi Chibi wouldn't last that much longer. Chibi still loved to eat, but he wasn't as active as he used to be. And Chibi loved to cuddle, rather with Gai then with Kakashi. But Kakashi didn't mind. He still enjoyed the rats company when home alone, even though the rat was asleep for most of the day.

But one morning, when Gai went to check up on the rat, petting him he felt a little lump on the side of his body. And that really stung Gai.

Three more weeks passed, and the lump didn't disappear. It became bigger. The lump didn't seem to bugger Chibi, it didn't hurt. But it was in the way. Chibi fell over when cleaning himself, and he couldn't scratch either.

_One more week, just to say goodbye._ Gai would think.

And that week passed slowly, to slow. Gai cuddled with Chibi when he could. Chibi had his ups and downs, running one day only to lay motionless the next. "I'm going to the vet today." Gai told Kakashi who was about to leave for another mission. "You'll be ok?" Kakashi asked looking concerned. "I'll be fine." Gai smiled and Kakashi left.

Gai grabbed a little box to transport Chibi in, and when he wanted to put the rat in it seemed scared and tried to climb up Gai's shoulder. Gai shuddered and pushed Chibi in the box anyway…

Walking to the vet, he was ok…

Talking to the lady behind the counter, he was ok…

Telling her Chibi needed to be put to sleep, that stung…

Handing Chibi over to the vet, that stung even more…

"Do you want to say goodbye?" The vet asked…

Saying no meant a lot, he had said goodbye for a long time…

"Do you want to be with him?" That kind of hurt…

Saying no again felt like a relief…

When Gai walked outside, back to his home, he was fine again…

But when he reached home, he wished he had stayed next to Chibi…

He cried for some time… he still does when he thinks on how badly he wanted to be at Chibi's side on his verge of death…

Not to mention… so do I…

-----------------

Dedicated to Chibi. Date of birth: 01/01/2004. Date of death: 23/06/2006. Wounds will heal, scars will fade. But I would have to learn not to put some food into a bowl, for it will not be emptied anymore.


	8. TV, a porn book and troublesome sex

Lunatic Pandora.

Umn… not sure about summary anymore… oh well…

Disclaimer: Oh and I don't own the characters by the way.

Well last chapter was so depressing I'm sorry. I made this chapter as long as I could just to make it up.

--------------

TV, a porn book and troublesome sex.

(What are you thinking right now?…)

It was a nice day this day. Not to cold and not to warm. Gai woke up next to Kakashi in the morning. He got out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen. He made something to eat and he and Kakashi ate in bed. After they had finished and started to cuddle, Gai thought he had to strike. He kissed Kakashi softly, who returned it with much enthusiasm. Kakashi put his arms around Gai's neck, the touch made Gai shiver and want more. He slowly kissed Kakashi's neck and shoulder, tasting the soft skin. "Uhnn." Kakashi whispered as Gai licked his collarbone.

Gai slowly went to the other side convinced Kakashi wouldn't try to get away this time. Kakashi pushed one leg around Gai's waist who shuddered at the feeling. Gai kept kissing Kakashi's neck, and Kakashi rubbed one hand down Gai's muscular body. _Gotcha now_. Gai thought as he went into kiss with Kakashi who opened his mouth almost at once, pleasing Gai even more. It took Gai some time before he realised Kakashi was trying to take dominance, and Gai would love to challenge the Copynin again.

Gai pushed his full bodyweight onto Kakashi who now also slid his other leg around Gai's waist who yelped, giving Kakashi the dominance he seemed to want. _What?_ Was all Gai could think about before Kakashi rolled on top of him. Gai shivered again. Then a zooming noise returned. _Oh God please no._ Gai tried to keep Kakashi's attention, but said person was already chasing after the same I-have-a-big-black-shiny-ass house fly as the one from some time ago. Only bigger and fatter. _Shit I forgot to kill it. _Gai lost all hope that moment.

Kakashi screamed like a little girl while running after it, until the fly thought to be smart and flew between Kakashi's legs who got startled and fell. On top of the fly. And a little 'crack' was produced. _Revenge is mine. _Gai thought.

Kakashi seemed rather bored the rest of the day.

Gai found that Kakashi could watch some TV. Just so he would get some distraction for the everyday boredom Kakashi usually had to face. And just for fun he turned to a children's channel. _"And now lets go on an adventure with Dora." _Some woman's voice shrieked out of the TV. "Come on lets watch this." Gai had lifted Kakashi up and sat him on his lap. Kakashi watched with no facial expression.

Then a little girl that seemed like Dora started to speak. _"I want strawberry ice cream. What about you Boots?"_ She looked at a monkey who was wearing boots. _"I want chocolate ice cream."_ He said looking at her. Then both cartoon figures looked at the camera. Dora spoke again. _"What kind of ice cream do you want?"_ And then it was silent for a moment. Gai looked at Kakashi's face who seemed to have made up his mind.

"_Do you see the ice cream truck? Where?"_ Dora asked as the truck was standing right behind her and Boots. "Behind you." Kakashi said. _"Can you see it?" _The annoying little witch asked again. "Behind you bitch!" Kakashi was getting ready to go al assassin on the TV. _"Oh no we missed the ice cream truck. Lets run after it. Follow me!" _She screamed as she and the monkey started to run.

"Lets watch something else." Gai said when Kakashi had calmed down a little. Kakashi hated it when someone asked something and then ignored him. Even if it was just the TV. "You can watch this and I'll get something to drink." Gai put Kakashi next to him on the couch and stood up, changing to Discovery channel.

Gai went to the kitchen. _He seems to like this. Hmm whales. I don't think Kakashi will feel offended by whales. _He made some drinks and went back to the room. Kakashi looked at him when the commercials had started.

Gai sat himself on the couch and Kakashi climbed on his lap. Gai put his arms around Kakashi's waist and smiled. "Did you learn anything?" Gai smiled. Kakashi turned his head at Gai. "Did you know whales have a penis that's over 5 meters? That's like thiiiiiiiis big." Kakashi smiled holding his arms out as far as he could. _What the fuck?_ Gai paled a little.

(At some local all ages pub thing, a few hours later…)

"Hé Gai how's it going?" Anko smiled as Gai sat next to her at the bar. "Very good. The usual please." He said and the waiter grabbed a glass. "How good?" Asuma asked as he sat next to Anko. "Just like I said very good. Thank you." He smiled as he got his drink. Anko raised her eyebrow. She looked at Asuma then back at Gai.

"Gai sensei, to find you here." Lee made an appearance followed by team 7. "What's up?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit next to Sakura, just as Lee. Sakura sitting next to Sasuke. "Hé lets sit at that table, will make it easier to talk." Asuma pointed at an empty table. "Yes lets!" Lee exhaled when Naruto had punched him.

"So where did you dump Kakashi?" Anko asked after taking her seat next to Sasuke. "Kakashi is asleep at home. He watched to much TV." Gai took a sip of his drink. "Are you sure the guy's a 100 ?" Naruto asked. (of course he would.) He received a smack from Sakura. "Don't talk about our sensei like that." She hissed. Gai just smiled.

"So?" Asuma looked at Gai. "So what?" Gai looked away. "How Kakashi in bed?" Anko asked. Gai almost choked. "He's… ugha he's actually…" Gai tried still coughing. After some time it went better. "He gets distracted most of the time." Gai took another sip of his drink, careful not to choke again. "Distracted…? By what?" Sasuke suddenly was interested. "Well this morning for example he got distracted by this big house fly. As my revenge he swatted it but I couldn't get Kakashi back into the bed." Gai looked down.

"He swatted it?" Sakura looked up from her drink. "I thought Kakashi really liked animals. Lee said getting his drink. "Well, he fell on it." Gai smiled like the devil. "Poor fly…" Naruto said. "Gai can be really scary sometimes." Anko whispered when Gai chuckled at the memory.

"And what about when the two of you go to bed?" Sakura said. "Kakashi falls asleep as soon as he hits the blanked." Gai smiled at that one. "And if you take him a lot earlier?" Naruto thought out loud. "He starts to protest. That he isn't tired and stuff. He jumps out of the bed and runs away, last time he had hidden under the table." Everyone smiled at that.

"How about I get you a nice pair of handcuffs?" Anko whispered. Gai smiled again. "You know what I think he does that on purpose, just to get you into it." Sasuke suddenly interfered. "Yeah he's like always reading that icha icha book of his, he just has to be horny to." Sakura commented. Gai's spirit lifted. "Wait I think he burned it. You know the time he burned his house?" Asuma said.

"Gai's mood got crushed. Then suddenly something red crossed the table, stopping in front of his face. It was a book. An icha icha book. "Where did…" Gai looked up. Everyone looked at Sasuke. "What…? It's a good story…" He lied. (To all them Sasuke lovers I just had to sorry) "Thanks…" Gai smiled and put the book away, hoping no one would see him with it. "Here take these with you to you might never know Kakashi's mood." Anko winked and slid a nice pair of handcuffs to Gai.

(Some time later, Gai's apartment…)

He walked inside, seeing Kakashi had just woken up. "Kakashi come here." Gai looked for his lover. "Got you a present." He said as he sat down on the couch. Within three seconds Kakashi had jumped him. "What did you get me?" He demanded. Gai gave him the red book. "Thank you." Kakashi smiled, kissed Gai and opened the book in a way Gai could also read. After some time the good part came up. This was exactly what Gai wanted.

Kai closed the refrigerator and walked to the table. "I want sex…" 

_Suddenly Kai got groped from behind. "Oh yes…" Two strong arms took hold of him, touching his favourite spots. "Right there." Tala seductively licked his neck. He got turned around by Tala who buried his head into Kai's neck. Tala slid one leg between Kai's and pushed hard against him. Kai moaned very loud making Tala chuckle. _

_Tala kept groping Kai, and Kai kept moaning. He threw his arms around Tala's head as Tala kept kissing his neck. Tala embraced Kai's lower back and kissed him fiercely. Kai let out a deep moan. Tala lifted Kai up so he would sit on the table. Kai slid both of his legs around Tala's waist who moaned softly. Tala pushed some items who were laying in the way aside so he and Kai could have more room. He slid one hand under Kai's shirt touching his chest, using his other hand to keep hold of Kai's waist. Then Tala pushed hard against Kai who had to lay down on the table with his lover on top of him. _

_Tala started kissing Kai's neck again. Trailing wet kisses down Kai's neck Tala unbuttoned his shirt and licked his collarbone. Kai moaned into the feeling, pleasing Tala a lot._

"T…Tala…" Kai moaned again. Tala took Kai's shirt off and threw it on the floor. He then kissed Kai's neck and collarbone again, and Kai gave into him.

"Well that's enough." Kakashi suddenly closed his new book and put it on the table. Gai was feeling tipsy and wondered why Kakashi stopped reading. "Why did you stop?" He wondered. "Well I really like the book, since its so popular. But there seems to be no story whatsoever." Kakashi turned his head to Gai. "The only thing they do is have sex so… I don't get the story line." With that Kakashi stood up and left the room.

Gai chuckled. A good story line huh Sasuke? Gai chuckled again and stood up. Might as well get me a shower and then to bed. Its pretty late.

Some time had passed and Gai had gone to bed. He didn't think Kakashi needed help with watching TV. If only he knew. He heard a strange noise that sounded like an eep from Kakashi. _Naaah._ Gai thought and turned on his side. He was drifting to sleep when suddenly he heard the bedroom door slam open and he got jumped a little to eagerly by his lover. He turned his face to Kakashi's.

"There is like this sponge! And he lives in like this pineapple, in a sea! And there is a crab who's daughter is a fuckin whale!" Kakashi hid himself under the blanked. "Its like pure evil." He whined hugging the startled Gai. "And there is this squid and he's not wearing any pants and the rest is." Kai buried his face in Gai's neck who tried his best not to laugh hysterically. "And there is a squirrel and she lives in a bubble… in the sea… with like a huge tree inside that bubble!" Kakashi sounded rather desperate.

Gai looked at Kakashi. "And there is this plankton who's trying to steal this thing… a … a hamburger. …That sponge is making hamburgers… under water…" That last part came out in a whisper. Gai was loosing himself. "And at the last part that sponge held hands with like this pink starfish who was wearing the ugliest pair of swimming gear I have ever seen."

"I'll go take a look… stay here." Gai whispered. He sneaked out of the bedroom to the living room. He sat on the couch to get a moment for himself. Sometimes Kakashi could be really funny. But now he was being damn right stupid. _Ah yes. Spongbob Squarepants is so evil_. He grinned at those thoughts and turned the TV off.

Gai went back to the bedroom to find Kakashi down and out, sleeping like nothing happened. Gai smiled and also laid back down.

--------------

Did I make it up or what? I really hope you like it. Next chapter will be a lemon. And I'm not sure, do I have to raise the rating of this story because of that chapter or not. I think I just will just in case but… naaaah….

And the little icha icha part is also thought up by me. Some may know the names, I used a part from another one of my fanfics. Do you know the anime? And don't cheat XD.

But don't expect to much. After all I'm still a rookie at writing stories.


	9. lunatic pandora

Lunatic Pandora.

Umn… not sure about summary anymore… oh well…

Disclaimer: Oh and I don't own the characters by the way.

And some one pointed out to me that during my last chapter, I sometimes used the names from one of my other fics. It was an anonymous, so I want to thank you, I wrote another fic before I finished that chapter. Sorry, won't happen again.

----------------------

Lunatic Pandora.

It was rather late in the afternoon, Gai had spent his day sparring with Lee, and had gotten home to take a nice shower. Kakashi on the other hand had taken another mission finding someone's lost pet, a 530 kilo weighing bull named Flopsy.

…

"What are you watching?" Gai entered the room with a plate of food. It was dinner time after all. Kakashi slowly turned his head towards him and smiled when he saw the food Gai made him. "There is this man here and his dog is blue." Kakashi pointed at the thin man on the TV screen. He walked around in a cartoon like environment, a blue cartoon dog followed him.

Gai planted himself on the couch and as if driven by instinct Kakashi sat next to him. The man on the TV seemed to grab something, turn a page of what seemed to be a notebook and drew a TV himself. After he had drawn the TV, he followed the dog to another part of his house to find an object that had a bleu paw print on it. They went on like this for quite a while. Until the man started to sing…

"_Bleu's clues, Bleu's clues, blah blah something, Bleu's clues, Bleu's clues."_

It was very annoying.

"I hate that man." Kakashi frowned, his right eye twitching. Kakashi got up and carried the now empty plates to the kitchen. Gai laughed and turned the TV to another channel.

It was a music channel.

"_I'll take you to the candy shop."_

"_I'll let you lick the lollypop."_

"_Oh yeah girl don't you stop."_

"_Keep goin till you hit the spot wow."_

"Give it to me baby nice and slow,…"

…

And during the video, there were a lot of beautiful women who were as good as naked, sucking lollypops. Also, a black man was walking around, topless. And he looked drop dead gorgeous.

_What stupidity, they are as good as naked. Aren't they cold?_ Gai glanced at Kakashi who seemed to drool over the man. _What the… is he…_ Gai got rather annoyed, but if he would change the channel, Kakashi would rip his arm off and turn it back. But then it hit him, Kakashi was drooling over that man, and Gai knew he was more youthful then that rapper, and if Kakashi liked that rapper…

"Is there something you want?" Gai asked like nothing was wrong. "I… I want…" Kakashi muttered. Gai got ready for 'action' when. "I …I want candy!" Kakashi called out jumping up and running towards the kitchen.

_Oh wel…_ Gai looked at the TV. _"50 cent with candy shop. Stay tuned for our newest show, cribs."_ The announcer spoke like he was some kind of skater.

Gai stood up and walked to the TV. He turned it of and went to the kitchen where Kakashi had run to like an idiot. Said idiot was now sucking his lollypop like a happy child. Gai smiled and looked into the refrigerator. It was as good as empty. "Wanna go to the grocery store?" Gai turned to Kakashi who nodded slightly before running off again.

(The grocery store, 20 minutes later…)

It was quiet in the store, just a few people seemed to wonder for food and just one lady was standing behind the counter. "You go get some milk." Gai ordered Kakashi who was for some reason still sucking his lollypop. He nodded and poofed away, only to reappear three meters further. Gai smiled and walked past several food departments.

After a while Gai decided to check how his lover was doing. When he got to the milk department, Kakashi was still standing there looking at the many brands the store had to offer. And he was still sucking the lollypop. "Why is it taking so long?" Gai asked, Kakashi facing him immediately. "What brand do we have?" He asked pointing at the many choices.

(Back home, again 20 minutes later…)

"Ok groceries stored and nothing more to do today." Gai entered the living room and sat next to Kakashi, who was still licking his candy. "How come you haven't finished it jet?" Gai asked as he looked rather needy. "Dunno." Was his reply.

"Wanna have sex?" Suddenly crossed the room. Gai paled when he realised he didn't ask that. He looked at Kakashi, who was staring at him. "Huh?" Gai couldn't believe his ears. "If you don't want to its ok." Kakashi smiled in an attempt to comfort him. For a short while it was silent. "Ok call me when you do." And with that Kakashi poofed away again, God knew where.

Gai mentally slapped himself.

He got off the couch and walked to the bedroom. Kakashi was standing there looking outside the bedroom window. He turned around when he heard Gai enter the room. "Hé there you are." Kakashi smiled and closed the curtain to get more darkness for the night.

"Look I… um." Gai started but stopped again. Kakashi turned slowly to him, a slight blush shown just under his exposed eye. "We… we should umnn." Kakashi said softly. "How about… we … you know." Gai muttered under his breath.

Gai had taken another step towards Kakashi, their body's close to each other now. "Look I…" He wanted to start again but didn't know what to say. He lightly touched Kakashi's face with one hand, and Kakashi didn't move an inch. The blush on both faces became a little brighter.

By now Gai's other hand gently grabbed Kakashi's hip, softly not to scare him away. Kakashi's hands travelled up Gai's body to his shoulders, resting there for a while.

Slowly, Gai leaned over to Kakashi's face, kissing his lover on his soft lips gently. Kakashi let out a soft moan when Gai put his other hand on his hip to, pulling him a little closer. They kept like this for a while, Gai opened his mouth a little to lick Kakashi's lips, he tasted so good. Kakashi also parted his lips, and the kiss grew more passionate with every second that passed. Suddenly Gai broke the kiss and trailed small kisses down Kakashi's cheek towards his neck, gnawing the flesh slightly. A short moan escaped Kakashi's mouth, and another one when Gai embraced his lower back to get him even closer. Kakashi moved one leg over his hip, and they both moaned when their crotches met.

Gai kissed Kakashi's throat, slowly moving to the other side. He trailed wet kisses up and down, Kakashi moved one arm around his neck to get him as close as he could. "Uuuhn!" Kakashi moaned louder when Gai's hand travelled up his body and under his shirt, feeling his curves. Kakashi held his head to the side, giving Gai more room. After some time Gai pulled Kakashi's shirt off, making Kakashi giggle.

He kissed Kakashi again who threw his arms around him. With one hand Gai held his waist and with the other he tried to take his pants off, though the damn thing didn't budge. Kakashi chuckled against Gai's lips and with one simple movement he removed it leaving him in his boxer. Gai snorted at that but that was soon forgotten when he pushed his loves shoulders onto the bed and started to lick his neck again.

Gai kissed Kakashi again, sliding his boxers off, showing his already straightening length. Gai sat up a little better to look at his lovers body. Then he removed whatever bothersome clothing was left on himself.

He bent down to kiss Kakashi's neck again, the man moaned at the forgotten feeling. Suddenly Gai had a mean idea. Just to have more fun. He quickly coated two fingers with his saliva and brought them slowly down Kakashi's body. "What are you doing?" Kakashi asked getting very impatient. "Having some fun." His lover simply replied and entered his love's body with both fingers. Kakashi moaned at this, the other started to move his fingers at once, holding his hips down who so desperately wanted to push against his to slow moving fingers. "Gai…uhn." He moaned a little louder, one hand in the hair of his lover, the other on his strong shoulder. Teeth, lips and a tongue kept moving over Kakashi's neck and collarbones, his fingers never stopping the slow movements.

"Nuuha…" Kakashi arched his back when Gai started to move his hand faster. Little by little, Gai moved his head down his loves body, kissing and biting where ever he could, never stopping his hand from moving. What seemed like forever for the other one, Gai took his other hand from Kakashi's hips and used it to stroke his erection, again to slowly. "G…Gai please…" He begged looking down at him. Gai smiled and decided to swallow his love whole, who moaned very loud and tried to buckle his hips, but Gai didn't let him. His hand never stopped the thrusting movements as he sucked him, who shivered the whole time. After just a short while Kakashi started to shiver even more, giving Gai the intension to suck harder.

Kakashi gave a sharp cry, as he gave in to his release. Gai withdrew his fingers and moved back up his lover. "You taste good dear." He chuckled and kissed him, letting him taste some.

The kiss was deep, Kakashi's breath evened after some time and he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Gai again. The need for dominance growing more with the passing time.

Kakashi slid one leg over Gai's hip. They kept kissing like mad, when Kakashi suddenly gave a loud muffled cry when his love penetrated him, pushing himself as deeply as he could.

Gai didn't move, his hands taking a good hold of his loved one, who held his hands on his shoulders. "Move… please move." Kakashi begged, his lover smiled again and withdrew himself, pushing back in as his love gave a loud cry. After a few thrusts they both had a rhythm going, Gai started to move harder making Kakashi moan louder with every thrust he made. Gai kissed him, his cries now muffled his lips. Kakashi's body was tight, and became even tighter when he came for the second time. Then Gai gave into his own body, spilling his seed into his lover.

Gai kissed his lover some more before pulling out, both exhausted from their exercise. They kept still on the bed, Gai threw one arm around Kakashi's waist and kissed his cheek.

Even though he lost his sanity, Kakashi is still a genius.

The end?

-------------

**Ok… First of all thank you all for reading and reviewing. 'update soon' and 'I liked this chapter' means a lot. Also thank you for advice and correcting, I appreciated that to.**

**Now then, I'm getting a little stuck here. So I ask you… is this story so bad I should just end it? Or is this story so good I should do something with it. Like: Kakashi getting kidnapped by Orochimaru because he still owes him money… or he gets lost on his way home and almost gets eaten by man eating hamsters… … or something… **

**You tell me, either I stop or I continue, or I make another story… and… that doesn't sound so bad does it?**


End file.
